Sierra Dazorelle
Sierra Dazorelle is a player character created and played in the "Zodiac Killers" campaign. Currently she is a level 7 Artificer multi class into level 5 Ranger Monster Slayer and is usually the party leader. Appearance Sierra is a short-statured human girl with a build to match. At 5 feet and 2 inches tall with an overall weight of 108 pounds, Sierra has a rather slim body accentuated by her modest breasts and sleek curves. She keeps her black hair in a bob cut with the side bangs slightly grown out and large fringe over her forehead. On her left ear hangs a dark purple earring slightly covered by her bangs. She wears a blackened master crafted breastplate with a small right pauldron bearing no symbol worn over a long maroon tunic complete with black thigh-high boots and over the elbow gloves. A white raiment with gold is wrapped around her neck and left draping over her left shoulder. She sometimes wears the armor over a form fitting body suit if the need arises. She wields her personal unique weapon, the Thunder Cannon. On her hip she uses an off white belt to hold her reliable repeater sidearm, dagger and various bags ranging from her arcane magazine, supply pouches and bag of holding. Currently has a total of 5 Thunder Cannons, and a Lighting Rapier: 3 in the form of Modded Thunder Cannons and 2 as Thunder Hand Cannons. Personality Sierra's always puts family and the ones she cares about first, despite not being related by blood. Sierra owes her life to the the royal family of Val Pontis and in turn to the people of Val Pontis itself. Fiercely loyal, Sierra believes in the family and sees to it that any task given to her is accomplished including the protection of the family heir Princess Elizabeth .Although she was raised in the royal household for more than half of her life Sierra never really took on the personality or traits usually associated with Val Pontis and it's royal family. To many she may seem cold and distant but to her loved ones she harbors deep adoration and strives to be someone they can count on. Not one to take any chances, Sierra uses her wit and quick reflexes to always keep the odds in her favor be it by having a thought out escape plan using her mechanical servant Jagen or by outclassing the opponent on the battlefield with her personal weapon, the Thunder Cannon. Despite her handiwork and tinkering skills Sierra doesn't use her knowledge to create anything "Wonderous" as she considers it a waste when her time is better spent augmenting her or her servants combat capability. She tolerates most of her party and tries to keep away from them emotionally. At first hated Uku after zombifiying one of her retainers but came to appreciate his usually happy attitude and that he fulfilled his side of the bargain in releasing Gunnark from his cursed service. She generally distrusts Tsenre but can't deny his power and sees him as a powerful ally to have as long she can stay out of his list of targets. Sierra has to constantly deal with Glory and his shenanigans but sometimes they prove fun so she tolerates it, after switching bodies during the Carkanos Island raid and her sexual orientation is revealed, she finds herself almost always annoyed with Glory to the point that she may actively avoid him. She is on even worse terms after she witnessed the aftermath of Glory killing two of the parties Drow companions to get into the city guards ranks. After accepting her preference to the same sex and a little bit of liquid courage Sierra unknowingly sleeps with her own retainer Luka after 3 years of being missing. She starts a loving a relationship with Luka after freeing her from her memory altering curse with the help of Dudt. Not willing to lose her again she does anything in her power to keep her safe and happy but the battlefield is no place for the frail so she makes a contract with Lolth in exchange for Luka's protection. Background Found at the doorsteps of an orphanage Sierra lived a rough life, but was able to persevere due to her ingenuity and quick wits. When she was merely 9 years old the orphanage she resided in was shutdown. Alone and living on the streets Sierra had little chance to survive. Noticing a sweet smell in the air she follows the scent to be met by a large iron fence driven by her hunger and will to survive she scales the wall and find herself in a beautiful garden where she meets Elizabeth the young princess of the royal Dazorelle family. Greeted with kindness, Sierra quickly became friends with Elizabeth and upon learning of Sierra's situation and with a little bit of persuasion from Elizabeth. Sierra was allowed to stay and given the task to protect and accompany her. Growing up Sierra was given an education, housing and a dear friend. While training for her royal guard duties Sierra was trained in crossbow and dagger use due to her small stature and to take advantage of her dexterous nature. Drawn to the muskets she's seen during her travels to the north one night she was able to "borrow" one from an undermanned guard-post and was able to bring it back to tinker with. After learning that the musket was an unreliable and finicky weapon. She resolved herself to improve upon the design of the musket using her innate magical ability and curious nature. Able to convince her king and queen with Elizabeth's help she was able to transform an old unused storage room into a workshop where she could design and create. After years of testing and tinkering she was finally able to finish her one of a kind creation. Able to channel her magic and convert it into raw thunderous power, the thunder cannon she so aptly named it, was her new tool to protect the princess and Val Pontis. Relationships Wave Sierra had no ill thoughts against Wave or his cause. He was an overly proud but kind Triton that would almost let his own kindness kill him. Although he was part of the original prison break his life in the party was short lived as he elected to stay and help the town of Erengrad recover, a noble cause nonetheless. Canadian Sierra doesn't think much of Canadian as he seems to sprout up at random times. His randomness adds even more confusion as he is supposedly a paladin with a noble cause but has been seen being less than noble multiple times. Adrian Similar to Canadian, Adrian also falls under the random category as after helping the group escape the Orc cave and earn some money he vanished in a flurry of Dark Elf and murder ranting. Ace The self proclaimed king of flesh or whatever that means. For as long as she's been a royal guard Sierra has never heard of Ace and after meeting him doesn't even know where he's gone. He was a hitman hired by the king himself so Sierra had no choice but to trust him although his time spent with the group was rather short. Rourk One of the few members of the party she could put a little of her faith into. His story was far fetched and the story of Gunnark finding him was just as strange. She didn't know much about his purpose but after the events in the East she realized their destinies were more common than she thought as Elizabeth also called him to her location. But all of that doesn't matter as he pulled a card from the Deck of Many Things and had his soul sucked out, but one things for sure he can cook a mean goat man prime rib. Uku An oddity but a valuable party member Uku and Sierra did not get off on the right foot. At first Sierra didn't think much of Uku like most of her party at the time but he was able to prove his capabilities as a healer and shaman with his questionable but effective forms of healing. Sierra's attitude towards Uku changed for the worse when Uku zombified her slain retainer Gunnark. After weeks of giving him deadlines and ultimatums Uku finally conceded and allowed her to finally put her retainer to rest. Now with Gunnark put to rest Sierra was finally able to overcome her hatred towards Uku and even saved him as he has proven his loyalty and care for his teammates time and time again. Tsenre A shifty and scheming individual but a powerful ally to have at your side. One of the few members of the group who espaped from the prison, Tsenre is among the few members that Sierra doesn't mind consulting upon what actions should be done next. Tsenre always seem to know what's going to happen next as if it's all according to plan. Guess he also planned his whole death? Maybe to get away from something? Glory One of the most erratic and strange party members she has dealt with so far. Sierra met Glory after the groups first celestial kill as the need for more bodies on the front line rose Glories introduction was a godsend or so she thought. His combat capabilities have proved to be very competent as his ability to keep enemies pinned all while remaining almost unscathed is unrivaled. Off the battlefield she considers him a nuisance his schemes albeit sometimes funny have proven to be very distracting and his lack of respect for Sierra's personal space and sexuality just causes her frustration. His recent acts have put him on her bad side as she believes he's crossed the line. Wolf A party member who she still doesn't know why he's even there. Unlike the disappearing duo of Canadian and Adrian, Wolf is in a precarious position of why is he here? Sierra first met Wolf after defeating the proprietors of the VOG'S Barrow and finding themselves stuck in the shadow-fell. He was welcome to tag along on their escape out but still don't know why he's still with them after escaping. Although less intrusive on her personal space, Sierra also considers Wolf a nuisance as he's proven to be loud and just as insensitive as Glory. Varg One of the more refreshing members to join the party. Sierra first met Varg while on the caravan back to the south, after engaging with multiple Winterson soldiers he has proven himself in combat and more muscle was greatly appreciated. Sierra greatly approves of him as a party member as he is a sensible voice in a party that is so very dysfunctional. She doesn't question why he fights as he now has a reason to fight for Val Pontis or more importantly CeCee. Dudt A loyal and silent party member sent with Sierra to search for Elizabeth. Along with her retainers Sierra also began her search with one other member, the kenku mystic named Dudt. He was an odd case being unable to speak without mimicry but his telepathy and loyalty to Val Pontis helped Sierra greatly in her search in Tae Morden. The only member she could trust completely Sierra was saddened when Dudt made the decision to stay in Tae Morden to establish a faction base. After 3 years Sierra was overjoyed to be reunited with Dudt but alas the years were unkind to Dudt as he has lost much of his recorded speech and soon after became suicidal choosing to end his life in the most annoying way possible. Gunnark One of the two retainers that Sierra brought with her on her search. Gunnark was a kind but dim-witted man preferring to fight by making sure that the enemy could never reach his companions by keeping them firmly in his grasp. After being reminded of his place as a retainer Gunnark returned to his same lovable oafish self that Sierra always enjoyed, but all that changed when he decided to play with fate. Sierra regrets his death to this day never truly forgiving herself for allowing her own retainer to perish while she was there. This was further exacerbated by his zombification, a grim reminder of her own failure appearing everytime Uku fought. Luka Sierra's second retainer and lover. Sierra first met both of her retainers when she was still 19 after the death of Jägen. In an attempt to bolster the ranks of the royal guard Sierra was given the role of mentoring two prospective knights, one of them a haughty elf woman. Sierra was finally reunited after years with the help of Glory and Dudt, the former finding her in a brothel and the latter helping her free her from the curse placed upon her. Sierra never expected this turn of events but after finding her a spark ignited between them and now they are almost inseparable. Sierra knows Luka isn't as combat capable as her and the rest of the party so she does anything to keep her safe. Elizabeth Dazorelle Notable Inventory Thunder Cannon - Her own personal weapon capable of putting lead and thunder down a considerable range. Themis' Raiment - An artifact acquired from the groups first celestial kill. It gives the wearer the ability to hover 20ft and gain magical darkvision. Goggles of Night - Gives the wearer darkvision. Rooty's Reliable Repeater - A new firearm developed within the 3 year time span that the group has been missing for. Gem of Leadership - Gives the wearer +3 charisma and proficiency in persuasion. Currently can't be removed. Jägen - Sierra's mechanical servant in the form of a giant eagle. Was completed upon return to Val Pontis before heading off to the Carcanos Islands. Quotes and Trivia Was trained under the watchful eye's of Jägen captain of the King's guard. Who died soon after Sierra turned 19. Jagen's was returned to Val Pontis after an attempt on the King's life during a visit to Fana was foiled by Jägen at the cost of his own life. Further investigation showed the he had suffered one large chest wound coursing with purple lightning energy. Sierra was present during the assassination attempt but couldn't pursue her mentors slayer as Elizabeths protection was her top priority. All she remembers from that day was a blinding purple flash and the large pelts of direwolves. Was fast tracked through the ranks after showing incredible promise as a royal guard due in part to the demands of war and her own personal skills and accomplishments. Ended up being promoted to a Lieutenant. A few years into being a Royal Guard Sierra was tasked with mentoring two aspiring recruits who wished to earn their knighthood. Although their reasons were different Gunnark the loyal but wishful Minotaur and Luka the prideful yet supportive elf woman both agreed to be be under Sierra's charge. During the search for Elizabeth Sierra and her retainers were ambushed and kidnapped on the way north of Middleton. Her retainers were more "exotic" so they were sold to the highest bidder unbeknownst to Sierra. Protecc.png Category:Characters